


Tea Thoughts

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #062:  tea; Mizael & Durbe]  Durbe and Mizael have a quiet cup of tea and think a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedfback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Tea Thoughts  
 **Characters:** Mizael  & Durbe  
 **Word Count:** 362|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #062, tea  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #062: tea; Mizael  & Durbe] Durbe and Mizael have a quiet cup of tea and think a little.

* * *

Durbe raised the small cup to his lips and took a careful taste of the hot liquid within. He was still getting used to the fact he even had a mouth to begin with when in this world, but there were some small advantages. Such as being able to eat and drink the various concoctions that humans had come up with. 

Not that he needed them, of course; he could gain all the energy that he wanted simply by being in his own proper world. But blending in with the humans, pretending that he was one of them (he refused to think of those strange ruins and the legend that he’d read so very easily) could only help their cause in the long run. Besides, if Vector could do it, than how difficult could it be? 

Mizael seemed to think much the same as he sampled his own cup of tea. The blond Emperor gave no attention to anything but the cup in his hands, save for the occasional glance at Durbe. 

“This isn’t so bad,” he admitted after a few moments. “We should take some back with us.” 

“We will.” Durbe wasn’t certain of how they could ingest it in their own world but if anyone could figure it out, he believed that he could. It was hot and delicious and perhaps could’ve used just a tiny hint of some kind of sweetening. There were options for that, but he hadn’t decided which one he wanted, so decided not to go with any for now. He would take some home and sample them all in due course, he thought. 

Mizael took another sip, his gaze distant. “This tastes…as if it should taste different.” He frowned, fingers tightening a fraction around the cup before he put it back down. 

“What do you mean?” Again memories of that ruin flickered through Durbe’s mind and he pushed them away to focus on the present. 

“I…don’t know.” Mizael frowned at the tea. “It’s nothing.” 

Durbe didn’t press the issue. They had far too many other matters to deal with. 

He wondered, as he finished his tea, if Nasch would like some, once he was found. 

**The End**


End file.
